Don't Cry
by Jess-a-ma-jig
Summary: It had been a normal day at the host club until Hikaru said something he shouldn't have to Kaoru. Now Hikaru's depressed and Kaoru won't talk to him. Will they ever be the same again?
1. Prologue

**Don't Cry**

_Prologue_

_3rd Person_

Hot tears ran down the hazel eyed male's cheeks. His face flushed. He ran away from his brother. The twin's fan girls sat there, confused at the sudden action. The other host club member's stared at them. He ran into the room where they got changed into their outfits. With his twin hot on his trail, he slammed the door shut and stood pressing against it. The other twin tried turning the knob to no avail.

"Kaoru, open the door!" Hikaru pleaded. Kaoru ignored Hikaru and pushed against the door when Hikaru pushed to get it open.

"Please, Kaoru, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it," the older twin apologized but Kaoru didn't back down. Tears streaming down his face now, he was so upset by what Hikaru had said. The rest of the host club had converged on the other side of the door.

"FINE! IF YOU WON'T TALK TO ME THEN I'M LEAVING!" Hikaru yelled then stormed out of the host club. Takashi followed Hikaru out, knowing that he would be needed by the twin.

"Kaoru, are you alright?" The only female of the group asked but her words only enraged Kaoru.

"GO AWAY HARUHI!" He growled at her. Haruhi was shocked but left anyway, returning to the swooning girls. Kaoru fell to the floor, his back still pressed against the door. A soft knock came from the door this time.

"Kao-Chan, can I come in?" Honey-Sempai asked. Kaoru crawled away from the door and opened it slightly. He saw only Honey-Sempai there. Kaoru opened it wider to let the small blonde in then closed it instantly.

"What happened Kao-Chan?" Honey asked. Kaoru lowered his head.

"Nothing," he lied. Honey shook his head.

"Don't lie to me. Tell me everything," Honey tried to get Kaoru to talk but he failed miserably. Kaoru sat slumped on the floor and Honey walked over to hug him, realizing that talking wasn't what Kaoru wanted or needed at that moment. Kaoru gladly accepted his hug.

_DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC_

Hikaru ran outside of Music Room 3 and after that couldn't go any further. He turned and hit his back against the wall. He slid down and stared at the ground in loss and defeat.

"I've ruined everything," he mumbled to himself not realizing he wasn't alone. He sat with legs apart and knees bent, his arms resting on his knees and his head in his hands. He felt pathetic and broken. Takashi sat next to him.

"What have you done, Hikaru?" He asked. The younger boy shook his head and sighed. Haruhi exited the host club and stood in front of Hikaru.

"What do you want?" Hikaru asked in anger. She was aggravating him at the moment.

"I just wanted to know if you were alright," she replied defensively. He looked up at her with one eye, his face covered in rage.

"Go away," he growled. She re-entered the music room cautiously. Once she was gone, Hikaru stood.

"I'm gonna go home, I can't be here anymore," Hikaru informed Mori-Sempai. Takashi nodded and Hikaru left. Takashi re-entered the host club.

_I don't know what happened but it wasn't good_.

**AN: I know I have plenty of other stories that I should be updating instead but I felt that this one could go up. I'm also going to be posting other new stories today that I've been working on and maybe an update, I don't know. And I want you to know, I'm not trying to be lazy on updating it's just that the stories I've posted aren't interesting me much anymore so I've been writing new ones. I don't think there will be many chapters for this story, I'm assuming only 4 if I include the prologue and possible epilogue. Oh, and encase it wasn't clear that last thought was Mori-Sempai's. Alright, that's all I have to say for now. DFTBA, *brofist*, stay toasty my friends. (Yes, those were references to YouTubers: VlogBros, Pewds and CTK)**


	2. Chapter 1: What Have I Done?

_Chapter 1: What have I done?_

_Hikaru POV_

I was lying on my bed. Just lying. I hadn't moved an inch for two hours. I had also missed dinner. I was waiting for him to come home. But he still hadn't. I was worried about him but no emotion crossed my face.

_Why did I say that?!_

"Hikaru," my mother's voice came from the door. I didn't move a muscle. She sighed and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Kaoru called. He's staying at his friend's house tonight," she informed me. It stung me that he didn't even want to come home. Yet I remained still and emotionless.

"Hikaru, please come eat something. I'm worried about you. You even have your father worried." I didn't reply. I didn't want to talk.

"Hikaru, please. Talk to me. Tell me what happened. I can't help if you keep me ignorant. I'm sure whatever happened that Kaoru will forgive you." I continued to pretend she wasn't there. I knew I was hurting her but she didn't need to know. NO! She couldn't know. It would only embarrass and hurt Kaoru more. So I remained silent. The weight next to me lifted as my mum stood. She let out a sigh and left the room.

I don't remember falling asleep but I woke the next morning feeling sad and empty having no one else lying in the double bed with me.

"Kaoru," I found myself whispering, "I'm sorry." But he wasn't there to hear and I worried if he ever would be.

_Later that day_

I was lying on the floor in the host club like I had been lying last night, only instead of my mum it was Mori-Sempai at my side. I had my phone playing music. Specifically, 'Believe' by Skillet. Suddenly, a pair of feet were in my line of view. I looked up at the person with no interest in my eyes. It was Kyoya.

"I'm going to assume that you won't be working today," he spoke. I didn't reply, just continued looking at him.

"Does anyone know where Kaoru is? He hasn't been at school all day," Haruhi asked from somewhere in the room. I really didn't care for her. I just wanted my brother.

"Kao-Chan didn't want to come to school today so he stayed at my house," Honey-Sempai answered her. I let out a sigh.

_He didn't want to come because he didn't want to see me. _

Mori-Sempai rubbed my side, sensing my sorrow.

"Kaoru," I whispered. He was the only thought going through my mind. I couldn't focus on anything else. Even while I was doing my school work I could only think of him.

"Don't get too down," Mori-Sempai advised. I nodded my head, showing him I had heard him. Trying to liven myself up, I moved from lying on the ground to sitting. I was slumped over though and I felt even more pathetic.

"The girls will be here soon," Haruhi informed. Everyone went round to their positions but I just walked over to a small patch of ground near a wall.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru," I whispered.

**AN: This is SO short. Oh well, it looks longer on my phone. (By the way, I write all my stories in the notes section of my iPhone so it always seems longer than it actually is, hence the short chapters.) I didn't say it last time but don't forget to review, favourite and follow. **


	3. Chapter 2: Please Forgive Me

_Chapter 2: Please Forgive Me_

_Kaoru POV_

I was standing outside the Host Club. I was considering going in. I'd spent the whole day lying in Honey's bed crying so I felt that I should at least come to the Host Club. But... I... can't... I can't face them. I can't act happy when I'm dying inside. I can't face my own brother. I gathered my courage and placed my hand on the handle. As I did the memory of what happened engulfed me.

_We were sitting at the table with the princesses. It was time for our act so I started cutting a strawberry. I cut off the green then went to cut it in half but I let the knife slip and cut my finger slightly. I whimpered and held my finger.__  
__"Kaoru!" My brother called to me. He pulled me close to him.__  
__"Oh Kaoru, you need to be more careful," he spoke seductively. He took my hand and licked the small amount of blood off my wounded finger. I stared into his closed eyes. It may have just been an act but it did affect me. He released my hand slowly as he opened his eyes.__  
__"Hikaru, you're embarrassing me," I whispered loud enough for the ladies to hear, a blush crossing my face. He held me closer.__  
__"I'm sorry, Kaoru, but you just look so cute," he teased me by tucking my hair behind my ear. He slowly let go of me. We looked back at the ladies who were squealing.__  
__"Are you okay Kaoru?" One asked. I smiled sheepishly.__  
__"It's ok, Hikaru took care of me," I replied. I looked over at Hikaru only to see him looking over the client's heads at Haruhi. He was smiling too.__  
__"Hikaru, what are you looking at?" Another one of the girls asked. I was eager to know the answer too.__  
__"Oh, just looking at Haruhi. He's amazing, isn't he?" Hikaru answered. It wasn't the answer I was expecting. I continued to just look at him with a hurt expression on my face. The ladies were shocked too. He continued to talk about Haruhi and how awesome she is. I sat there for a few seconds, letting Hikaru break my heart. After a moment or two I couldn't take it anymore.__  
__"What about me Hikaru?" I cut him off. He looked at me with a confused look on his face.__  
__"What do you mean 'what about you'?" He asked rudely. I couldn't help the tears that ran down my face. I ran away from Hikaru._

I took my hand off the handle. Tears ran down my face again. At that moment the door opened.  
"I'm just gonna go get some more cake... Kao-chan? I thought that you stayed back at my house?" I heard Honey-Sempai's voice ask. In the distance, I thought I heard Hikaru say my name but I didn't care to look. I knew the entire room was looking at me save some super fan girls who were still entranced by their host. I heard a chair shift then I hear the boss speak.  
"Alright, everyone, back to business," Tamaki ordered. I heard the door close and hands landed on my shoulders.  
"Kaoru, will you tell daddy what happened? Daddy can't help of he doesn't know what happened," Tamaki-Sempai asked. I glowered at him.  
"Why don't you go be Haruhi's 'daddy'?" He growled. He had a shocked expression on his face as he slunk back into the music room. I turned away from the room and began my long trek home.  
"KAORU!" I heard the familiar voice of my brother call to me. I started to run and he did too. I was crying still.  
"GO AWAY HIKARU! THERE'S NO POINT CHASING ME! WE RUN THE SAME SPEED!" I tried to get him to go away. He kept running though and he was gaining on me. Next thing I knew, hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a hug from behind.  
"Not when you're crying," Hikaru whispered in my ear. I tried to break free but to no avail. Hikaru held me tighter as I stopped struggling.  
"I'm sorry," he said. I believed him but I was still mad at him.  
"What are you sorry for?" I asked quietly. At that moment he did something I didn't expect. He kissed my neck then answered, "For making you cry and making you sad." I knew he would say that.  
"Do you know why I was upset?" He was silent for a while. I didn't dare move. The tension in the air was so thick you could feel it. I knew Hikaru didn't know what he'd done, he could be so thick sometimes especially when it came to love or him doing something wrong.  
"No but it was my fault so I'm sorry," he broke the silence.  
"Think of what happened, think of what you said," I aided him in trying to figure it out. He shook his head and finally let me go, taking a step back as he did.  
"I did. I don't know what it is that I did. I said stuff but I'm not sure what stuff upset you," he started to raise his voice. I turned to face him.  
"Just think about it, Hikaru," I encouraged him. He glared at me.  
"I ALREADY DID KAORU! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TELL ME?" He was yelling now. I figured he would. When I would resort to sorrow, he resorts to anger.  
"Hikaru-"  
"DON'T 'HIKARU' ME! I'M TIRED OF THIS! JUST TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! BUT IT'S NOT JUST ME! MUM AND DAD! THEY'RE WORRIED TOO! SO JUST TELL ME, DAMN I-" I stopped his yelling by doing something that even surprised myself. I kissed him on the lips. When it finally processed through my mind what was going on I instantly pulled away. Hikaru stood still and rigged, utter shock etched into his features. I stared at the ground.  
"Hikaru, I-I," I tried to speak but the words just wouldn't come out of my mouth. Instead, Hikaru hugged me. I hugged him back. No words needed to be said; we understood what the other was trying to say.  
"I love you too," Hikaru confessed.

**An: Um, this is somewhat longer than the last one and not posted on time. I'm sorry about that. I've had too much homework and for a day or two I had slight writer's block. This is the last chapter (if you don't include the epilogue). I take requests if I like the pairing or the person you want as the main character (I have a list of acceptable pairings and people and shows on my profile). I'm getting so much love for this story that it isn't funny. I know that it isn't that many reviews, favourites and follows as other people's fanfics get but to me this is the most I've ever gotten so it feels like a lot. I think I'll be posting the epilogue in about 2 weeks (sorry if that's too long) but if I get it done before hand then I will post it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D Stay Jiggy my friends.**


End file.
